Phimosis is a condition in which the male foreskin is unable to retract properly from the head of the penis (or glans) due to an unusually tight foreskin. Many males with the condition are born with it. Over time phimosis can also be exacerbated by tearing of the opening of the foreskin, resulting in scarring. Phimosis can result in a higher likelihood of infection, a build-up of smeg (the white substance under the foreskin), ballooning of the foreskin during urination, pain during sex and a loss of sensation during sex. A more serious condition, paraphimosis, occurs when a tight foreskin is pulled back over the head of the penis and remains there, constricting the blood flow. This can rapidly lead to permanent damage and/or loss of the penis.
US2004098003 discloses a device for stretching the foreskin that comprises a metal caliper. Tips of the caliper are inserted into the opening in the foreskin and then handles of the device are squeezed to urge the tips apart, so that the foreskin is gradually stretched until it can be properly retracted. The device can cause serious damage if not used correctly.
Another device comprises a plastic tube through which a balloon is inserted and held in place using a rubber grommet, the tube and grommet being held together with an O-ring. The balloon is inserted into the opening in the foreskin and then inflated. At a desirable level of inflation, the balloon is twisted and held with a balloon clip to prevent air leaking. However, the clip can cause damage to the balloon resulting in it bursting. In addition, the O-ring and grommet can come apart under pressure from the plastic.
It is to be understood that, for prior art information referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art, in Australia or any other country.